On a lie
by BlackLynx17
Summary: This was perfect. Mest Gryder, beloved homeroom teacher and accomplished track coach was stuck in the girls' locker room. Great... just great. Sequel to on a dare by crazyfan17.


**BlackLynx17: Hello everyone, so this is the sequel to On a dare by crazyfan17. That story belongs to that author, I've repeated asked for a sequel and haven't received one though and I just loved that story so much that I thought up one of my own. I've tried to make this as close as it's original as possible and if you're reading crazyfan17, please make a sequel. It'll be so much better than mine.**

.

On a Lie

.

Mest retied the tie around his neck for the fourth time this morning, replaying the conversation he was going to have with a student of his over and over again. Every time he thought he had something, he would shake his head and pull his tie down in frustration.

This was stupid. He should just ignore it, forget it ever happened. It was an accident, it had to be. Why would she be in the boy's locker room after school? He himself wasn't even supposed to be taking a shower in the male's locker room. He was just so sweaty after practice, there really wasn't anyone there and he didn't think it would hurt.

Hearing the lockers slam surprised him, seeing her just staring at him surprised him more. It was so unbelievable that he didn't cover up, like he should have, but called her name out instead. She ran. He expected that. Mest wasn't about to run after her though naked or with just a towel around his waist. She was sure to be embarrassed, especially if he brought it up again.

She was sure to forget it, so he should as well. Mest was finally able to tie his tie on right and make his way out of his house and to his car. As he drove to school his eyebrows scrunched together because he had to wonder.

How long was she standing there? She saw him, how long had she seen him for though? It wasn't important nor did it matter... he wanted to know though.

Wendy Marvel. Sophomore. She was a bright student, straight A's, never got into trouble a single time. Not at all a girl who would sneak into the boy's locker room. There had to have been a reason. She was cute for a high schooler, Mest remembered his students talking about her in several of his classes and unconsciously tightened his hold on his steering wheel.

His mind stayed on her, trying to recall what he knew about her, until he arrived at school. After greetings his fellow teachers and messing around until school started, he was worried free. On his way to his classroom though he wondered how he was going to act. Homeroom was first period and she was in his class, luckily it was their only class together. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and walked in, planning on acting perfectly normal.

His eyes scanned for hers and was disappointed that she wasn't there. Disappointed? More liked relieved. Now he had more time to get himself together and in control... nope. It was disappointment he felt.

Soon that disappointment turned into annoyance and irritation as the days continued on. She wasn't showing to his class anymore and Mest never saw her anywhere else. She was avoiding him, he knew she was. He didn't know why it was bothering him though. Yet again, this should be relief. It wasn't.

He was willing to let the incident go if he saw her, but now he wanted to confront her. He wanted to talk to her, to pull her aside in private and discuss what happened a week ago. She had many friends, the one Mest remembered her hanging out with the clearest though was Cana Alberona.

"Ms. Alberona!" He called out when he saw her walking down the hall.

She turned and looked at him then started laughing. He knew Wendy told her at that instance, he pretended he didn't and played the concerned teacher.

"Hey Mest-sensei!" She giggled.

"Hello Ms. Alberona-"

"Aw come on sensei, you know you can call me Cana." She smirked.

"Cana then, has anything been happening to Ms. Marvel- Wendy?"

She played dumb and hummed, placing a finger against her chin.

"Hmm, with Wendy? No, why do you ask?"

"She hasn't been to homeroom in a week and I'm concerned."

"_Oh really?_" Cana said in a voice that made Mest's skin crawl.

She didn't even hide her smirk as she turned around and tilted her head left to right.

"Sorry, I don't know anything about that. I'll be sure to ask for you though Mest-sensei. Was that all you wanted?"

Mest sighed out, "yes."

"Alrighty then, will do. See you later sensei!" She teased walking away.

Mest gave up after that, going through the rest of the school day in a blur until he had to coach his team. She was avoiding him, that was fine. She couldn't avoid him forever, though she was doing a good job now, but sooner or later they were going to meet and Mest wasn't going to let her escape. All he had to do was wait.

"Come on, pick it up ladies!" Mest said blowing his whistled, staring at his stopwatch.

"MEST-SENSEI!"

The stopwatch in his hands slipped from his fingers as he turned and saw Cana running towards him. He admired her speed and wondered if she'd like to join his team until he saw the worried look on his face.

"Mest-sensei!" She yelled at him.

"What happened?" He asked immediately.

"I was changing- I was changing in the girl's locker room and I saw someone peeking on me! He wasn't wearing a uniform so I don't think he goes here, but he snuck in!" She said hugging her chest.

Mest's eyes narrowed, a peeping tom? In a girl's locker room at high school?

"I screamed and ran out of there as quickly as possible, I think there was other girls in there though. Please, you're the only teacher around. Can you go check if he's still there or if there's anyone else?"

"Of course, go get security in the mean time. Everyone take a break until I returned." Mest yelled before he started taking off towards the girl's locker room.

Cana wiped off her sad, pathetic look and smirked as she saw him running off. The girl track team surrounded her and asked her about what happened, Cana just smiled at them though.

"He looked so concerned, I feel sorry for lying to him." She said simply to herself.

Mest didn't spare a second as he barged into the girl's locker room, not really worrying. He knew it was empty, it being afterschool. Only the girl's track team were in here afterschool and that was only after his practice. Cana was here though, she was probably changing clothes though.

He looked around the locker room for the suspicious looking person, not wanting to call out in case he ran. The place was deserted, he could hear something though in the back of the lockers. Walking passed the lockers he heard it was actually running water and before he could put two and two together, he saw her.

The girl that's been avoiding him was standing in the showers, naked, right in front of him. It was pretty ironic if you thought about it, Mest couldn't think about anything though seeing her. It was like something out of a nightmare, or fantasy, something that Mest shouldn't be thinking about as a 25 year old man to his 15 year old student. It was just so surprising, so shocking, he couldn't turn away.

She was beautiful. Her eyes were closed gently as her hands rubbed around in her hair, her whole body facing him. Her skin looked flawless and smooth, glistening under the water as she sighed out gently. His eyes went lower to her breasts, nothing really to look at there but couldn't take his eyes off. He licked his lips as he eyes darted lower, surprisingly a tattoo right on her hip bone right before her forbidden area which Mest froze at.

He was paralyzed for a second, finding it hard to breath as he gulped down whatever was stuck on his through. Was this what she was feeling when she saw him? Something so enticing, entrancing that she couldn't look away even if she wanted too? Mest has seen naked women before, he's had his share of women, but this was something entirely different. He took a step forward, careful not to run into a locker that gave her away last time.

The words pedophile, pervert and peeping tom were the last things on his mind. He should have been looking down rather than up though or else he would have seen where he was walking. He didn't and felt sprawling on the ground as he tripped on Wendy's backpack she tossed carelessly on the floor before she took her shower.

Wendy's eyes snapped open and she simply stared, her arms around her head, at her homeroom teacher lying on the floor staring back at her.

"Mest-sensei?" She asked in disbelief.

He could understand why she ran, like he was doing right now. He could understand why she didn't stop running when he called her a second time, like he had just did as she called out his name. He was sure his students would get the picture and learn practice was over when he didn't show up as he ran straight to his car and drove home.

He had just seen his student naked... ON ACCIDENT! He had watched as she took a shower, and actually enjoyed seeing her.

"Ugh I'm going to prison." He groaned.

Maybe not though. She saw him naked and now he saw her, they were even now... Mest growled in frustration and slammed his hands on the dashboard until he remembered why he walked into the girl's locker room in the first place.

There was no pervert in there or any other girls. Just Wendy taking a shower. Mest put two and two together and 'tch'.

"I'm going to expel that girl." He said getting out of his car.

Wendy walked out of the girl's locker room completely refreshed and in a daze. Cana met up with her and grinned like a mad man.

"Sorry about spilling flour in your hair during cooking club Wendy, aren't you glad the girl's locker room has showers though?" She asked.

Wendy turned to her slowly, her face bright red. She gulped as she blinked once, twice, thee times.

"Mest-sensei just walked into the girl's locker room and saw me naked."

Cana faked gasped and started laughing, raising an eyebrow.

"And let me guess, you like it?"

Wendy blinked and sighed out.

"Not as much as he probably did."

Cana laughed, "at least you don't have to worry about sexual harassment, you two are even now."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. I wonder why he was in there in the first place though."

Cana kept her mouth shut and her fingers crossed. There was no way she was going to let her dirty little secret out of her mouth.


End file.
